


Uncertainty

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonerys, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: A short drabble created for the Tumblr prompts "things you said in the back seat of a cab" and "things you said in the backyard at night".Thanks to turningoverwill for the request!





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turningoverwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningoverwill/gifts).



> Thanks to toaquiprashippar for the super-quick beta check! You're a sweetheart. ❤️

_Dany, fifteen_

 

“What are you doing here?” His voice came from behind her, Jon sauntering towards her hiding spot with a questioning arch of his brow. “I looked everywhere for you.”

He reached for the empty swing beside her own, giving momentum to the chain-supported wood plank.

Dany shrugged, hoping the darkness would conceal the fierce blush that bloomed on her cheeks every time he talked to her. “I don't know. I think I was just looking for some quiet.”

He stopped on his tracks, fidgeting. “I'll leave you alone, then.”

“No!” she exclaimed, raising her voice. Realizing her slip, she cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly. “No, it's fine. You're _quiet_ enough,” she murmured.

Jon seemed baffled by her affirmation, furrowing his brows. “I suppose...”

“I mean- _gods_. I mean, it's not like you're Theon, you know?” Jon now looked torn between amusement and hurt, and she wished she could be less of an idiot when he was around. “I mean... stay, Jon,” she finally whispered.

He seemed uncertain, then he stepped closer and sat down on the swing.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked after a while, pulling an errant strand of silver hair behind her ear.

“I forgot. I guess I just noticed the sudden _unnatural_ _silence_ inside,” he teased, bumping his shoulder on hers.

“Jon, it's a party. I can hear the music from here,” Dany chuckled before her phone chirped, her father's name appearing on the screen. She quickly typed her reply, letting him know that everything was fine.

“Who was it?” Jon shyly asked after a prolonged moment of silence.

"Just a guy," she lied. She hoped he would feel jealous, that he would say something. She imagined it could go as it did in the movies, that he would do something sensational to win her already granted affections.

Jon only looked down, nodding, and slowly stood to walk away.

* * *

 

_Jon, twenty-one_

 

The cab door opened and Daenerys slipped on the back seat, grasping him by the collar of his shirt and tugging it. He scrambled after her, their lips never separating.

Jon opened his eyes to glance at the cab driver, who looked completely nonplussed. He forced himself to detach from Dany's lips for the time necessary to give his address to the driver, suppressing a moan when Daenerys licked and nipped at his earlobe.

“Dany...” he panted, feeling light-headed and dizzy. She moved back to his mouth, kissing him as fiercely as she did everything in her life, tongue darting up to meet his own.

He was so happy his heart felt like it would explode, unable to be contained in the close quarters of his physical body anymore. He had loved her since he was fifteen.

“What?” she mumbled, panting. He hadn't realized he had uttered a word, but his mind was addled by the alcohol and her unbelievable presence in his arms. “Nothing,” he lied, kissing along her chin. “You're so gorgeous, Dany. I wanted this for so long...”

Dany opened her beautiful violet eyes, pupils blown wide, her lips parted silently. Her hands dipped in his curls, tugging at it to bring him closer to her. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. He promised himself that he would do anything to make her happy, to keep her close, to make her come tonight until she couldn't stand upright anymore. “So, so beautiful,” he whispered, running his hands along her thighs. The alcohol was making him a talker. “A fucking goddess. Dany, my Dany...”

“Jon,” she moaned. Their cab stopped. Trying not to feel irrationally mad at the interruption, he paid in a haste, taking her by the hand and forcing himself not to kiss her on the short path that brought to his door. He let her inside, a sudden rush of lucidity that made him stop her hands as they came to the zip at the back of her dress.

“Dany...” he began. “You have no idea how special this is for me-”

“Shut up, Jon Snow,” she laughed. “I've been in love with you since I was fourteen, don't try to one-up how special this is on me.” Dany cupped his cheeks with her warm hands. Her eyes were swallowing him, deep and soft and holding all the love he always prayed for in them. “Shut the fuck up and love me.”

“I always have, Dany,” he explained, before finally doing as she said, letting his mouth speak of his feelings without uttering a word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
